


All the time in the world

by Melime



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The snow came again, and it was always as beautiful as it had been the first time she saw it. Perhaps even more so, as the white covered the hills all around her, shaping the beautiful countryside into a peaceful winter landscape.





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Todo o tempo do mundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414551) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [marvelsamwilson](https://marvelsamwilson.tumblr.com/), for the Wondertrev Secret Santa.
> 
> It took me too long to write because I kept trying to find a way to make Steve survive the war, and then just decided to skip that part and go straight to happy domestic life.

The snow came again, and it was always as beautiful as it had been the first time she saw it. Perhaps even more so, as the white covered the hills all around her, shaping the beautiful countryside into a peaceful winter landscape.

After a year in the world of men, Diana had seen many horrors, but also much beauty. Starving children, but people giving away more time and possessions than they could spare to help those less fortunate. Soldiers so badly wounded by war that they would never recover, but families welcoming them with open arms. For every atrocity of war, ten correspondent acts of kindness.

“It’s getting cold, don’t you want to get inside?” Steve asked, walking to the poarch where Diana was.

“I was just admiring the view. I never imagined such beauty could come from the snow, even more so than the snowflakes falling,” Diana said, a smile on her face. It wasn’t the same naïve smile she used to have just one year before, but it was still a show of pure joy.

“Then I wish you could see what you look like, staring at the scenery, so peacefully,” he said. When she smiled at him, he complemented, “Have you ever seen a frozen waterfall? I have an uncle who lives close to a small one, it always freezes in winter, we should go visit him.”

“I would like that.” She took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “I would love to meet more of your family.”

“My sister invited us for Christmas, it’s a chance for you to meet her children. You’ll love them.”

“I can’t wait for it,” she said.

She had been excited about Christmas since Steve first told her about it, a festival centered around family and generosity seemed a lovely and pleasant event. And if it gave her the chance to know more of Steve’s family, it was even better.

“I’ll go inside and start a fire, do you want to come?” he asked.

Diana nodded, then turned at him. “Do we still have cinnamon? I enjoy the smell it leaves around the house.”

“I’ll have to check, but I think so.” He placed an arm around her back, guiding her. “Come on.”

“Will you tell me about your winter traditions?” she asked as they turned to move inside.

“Well,” he said, stopping by the door, “I have one right here.” He pointed at the door frame, or rather the mistletoe he had placed there.

“Mistletoe?” she asked. She had read about the Nordic traditions involving the plant, but nothing of the more modern applications.

“When two people are caught under a mistletoe, they are supposed to kiss,” he said, unable to contain his smile.

She gave him a quick laugh, then matched his smile. “Is that so? Would you care to demonstrate it for me?”

He placed a hand gently on the back of her head, entangling his fingers on her smooth hair. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him a step closer. They stared at each other for a long moment, the anticipation was half the fun. He always loved staring into her deep, rich eyes. Finally, he pulled her close in time with his approach.

The kiss was soft at first, lips barely brushing in a delicate touch. Then, it turned intense, passion present in every movement. Even after a year, they were still as much in love as they had been during the war.

“That is a lovely tradition you have there,” she said, smiling at him softly.

“I have a couple more we could hang around the house.”

“I would love that.” Her expression turned serious for a moment. “But we are letting a lot of snow in.”

He laughed, letting his head drop. “You are right, but for you I would let eight feet of snow inside.”

“You can have me without all the snow.”

“Then let’s get inside.”

They stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. Diana sat at the coach, pulling a blanket over her legs, while Steve started the fire, adding some cinnamon sticks to the fire, enough to give the entire room a comforting and warm smell.

“Come sit with me,” she said, patting the spot next to her.

“In a moment,” he said, standing up. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What kind of a surprise? Another winter tradition?”

“You’ll see. I’ll be right back,” he said, going to the kitchen.

When he came back, he had two mugs on his hands. He sat next to Diana, and let her extend the blanket over his legs before handing one of the mugs to her.

“What’s this?” Diana asked, sniffing the liquid.

“Hot chocolate. Traditional winter drink, we used to have it on special occasions when I was a kid.”

She took a sip from the mug, and her entire face lit up. “This is delicious! Did you make this?”

“Well, I mixed in the cocoa powder. There’s no mystery to it.”

“No, you shouldn’t say that. It’s good to be proud of things you can make.”

He smiled, and rested his head on her shoulder. “I can teach you if you want.” He sighed. “There’s still so much I want to show you. Every good thing about this world, even the ones I’ve never saw. I always wanted to try skiing, maybe even surfing.”

She leaned her head over his. “We will have time for everything, all the time in the world.”

“My entire life, at least.”

“Which will be long and peaceful. No more wars.”

“I have to hope that’s true. I hope people learnt something from this war.”

Neither of them truly believed that. After what they had seen, a century of peace seemed impossible. But, for as long as that illusion could be maintained, it was one that they would like to keep. For all they had experienced, they deserved all the peace that they could get, and all those lovely moments of domestic bliss and comfort.


End file.
